cosmicturbinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmic Turbine
Cosmic Turbine (宇宙タービン Uchū tābin) is the story that occurs a year after the events of The Wild Challenger. This is also the longest story out of the three that are about Sisco and his times of adventure. Characters The story features newer characters that are not from The Wild Challenger but some that are from the Pre-Story, Sam The Unknown Soldier, get a comeback and are shown here same goes for Sisco: World Of Danger which shows an character that came back from the dead. The New Characters are in the following: *Neoxus *Ru *Rihanna Chance *Rayquasha *Dulcian Ravage *Roku *Renemaru *Rime *Rentaru *ReRe *Roykuno *Ren *Riki *Bionic (Character) *Asia *Dayton Akatora *Richter Brown *Deran Lowie *Devin Benoit *Firen Rojo *Gecko Droovinski *Harmonic/John Beat *Lucas Neptume/Jefferey Olitie Plot Summary This story takes place one year after the events in The Wild Challenger. Sisco and the others are having a peaceful time without annoyance of Dr. Eggman to mess everything up again. The dark crystal that was once Francis' was found missing still after the battle against Dr. Eggman one year ago. There were sightings of monsters flying over the skies at night by the lynx Lucas Neptume who sneaks out at night to find the crystal and make it a souvinier for him and his sister Nami. Sonic who was resting in the trees the next morning was having a normal lazy day of sleeping as usual, until Knuckles came to ruin his sleeping and made him almost fall out of the tree with a blow from his large claw fist. Apparently, the Master Emerald was acting strange recently and he wanted Sonic to help him with it. Sonic wanted to refuse at first but then there wasn't much to do but sleep, then again he though about it and went with Knuckles to the floating island which for some reason wasn't floating anymore. The Master Emerald looked like it was drained of it's energy or better yet, something is messing with it's power make the island float high in the sky. Sonic who was rather confused by this told Knuckles about something that occured last night. Monsters were flying about in the skies and they might've probably been the cause of the Master Emerald's power being drained of it's energy. Knuckles who was very frustrated by this agreed and he went to the shrine to see if he can somehow make it comeback for a short period of time... it was hopeless, It did not respond. Sonic patted Knuckles' back as the Echidna was rather hopeless for the Giant Emerald was getting weaker by the minute. Sonic who was still hopeful wanted Knuckles to meet a friend of his who saved his life before. Sisco who was asleep in the 'HQ' was staying there for a while just because Akame wanted him to play with him for a while. Sonic told Sisco about the Master Emerald and the Seven Smaller Emeralds that make up the Chaos. Sisco was slightly confused by this as he has never heard of the chaos emeralds before but he kept it in mind as Sonic then told Sisco about the monsters that kept coming at night. Sisco who was suspicious about the matter agreed to find the monsters and take them out for examination. Knuckles was getting impatient as wanted to help the Master Emerald as quickly as possible. Night fell and the Freedom Fighters were ready to fight the night dwellers but for some reason, they stop coming. Sonic was confused by this but the Master Emerald was suddenly restored to it's full potential. Knuckles was shocked as much as Sonic was at this matter. A few days has past since the mysterious monsters disappeared. Sisco who was at hime with his brother Douglas had gotten a visit from someone in his head which seemed like telepathy. It was his father Samuel who called him to tell him something very important. It was about the crazied tasmanian devil, Riku and his children. They wish to terroize the area with their dark powers and imprision the freedom fighters and other who might try to fight back. It was said that they are coming 2 months from now. Sisco who was very confused, making a Bowser Koopa joke agreed to the matter and warned the others to who they were going to face. Sonic warned Knuckles and Tails about this as well as to everyone who wanted to defend their home from the devils. Sisco had a unsettling feeling about the leader of the Tasmanian Devils.. that he was the reason that Timber Anderson died and his uncle Lou was killed as well by his underling and betrayer, Decyfer Brown. Douglas who had the same feeling wanted Sisco to feel greatful that his friends were here to help and shake the feeling off about the tasmanian devils for a while. Somewhere very far from The Emerald Forest and the city, Dr. Eggman has been growing immensely apprehensive ever since Sisco both defeated him and saved him from committing suicide but he didn't let that get to him he needed something to at least get rid of Sonic for the time being suddenly a small blue and golden tasmanian devil came and told Eggman about Sonic's constant wins over his robots and how he needed a clone of some sorts to rival Sonic's abilities. Eggman complained that he did that with Metal Sonic and Shadow and they both lost in the same way. Correcting the doctor again that he needed a CLONE that would equal to Sonic's abilities. Eggman then thought about it, the battle that he had with Sisco, Sonic had a piece of hair stuck to one of Eggman's contraptions when they were all trapped in the cuffs during that battle. Eggman found the hair untouched and cackled hard. The blue tasmanian devil had a generator of some sorts for this occasion and Eggman put the hair in the generator. It didn't take long for the clone to develop and it had the same figure of Sonic entirely. Eggman was sure he had it this time but then the tasmanian devil changed some things on the Sonic clone making him have abilities that are out of Sonic's restrictions. The clone's body was still the same but it had strange markings on it's body kind of like faint stripes that appear from time to time and then there was a large marking on the clone's side that was shaped like a classic thunderbolt. The tasmanian devil then introduced himself to Eggman was Rentaru, one of the sons of Riku. The next day, Sisco walked over to the house where Reika was. Her parents were not home but she was feeling lonely.. he was feeling lonely. She spotted Sisco out the window and was surprised when she saw him. Reika knew why he would come over to her house so she just let him come in from her window. He was troubled by the oncoming villians that were coming to take over the land of Mobius and he needed company he was hungry at that time too. She fed him and gave him belly rubs to make him feel better and it felt like she had a large pet roaming around just by doing this unknowing to her, Sisco immediately fell asleep when Reika bellyrubbed him. By this time her parents came home and she immediately panicked by the sound of their voice. Sisco woke up only to go into her closet to hide until her parents stopped talking to her, afterwards a giant explosion from afar startled the Roosevelts and Coollet from what was happening from afar. Sisco then ran out of the closet when Reika's parents ran out the room leaving Reika to ponder about the explosion but the news reporters were excited about what was happening near the explosion site. Sonic The Hedgehog was fighting himself. Reika and her parents were shocked to see that there was another Sonic insted of Shadow the hedgehog who was watching from a hill with Rouge eaves-dropping. Sonic was having a tough time with this clone who Sonic can truely say is indeed a faker. Eggman who was chuckling at this action was excited by how hard Sonic is trying to hit the clone but is failing. The clone was doing more damage to Sonic then he was to the faker which was barely. Tails and Knuckles who joined the fray was up in the Tornado II to aid Sonic by stunning the clone but this did not work as the clone merely shot an air blast to Tails' plane which was so powerful, it made a wing of the plane break off, luckily for those two that they can fly. Sonic was about to get very frustrated at the fact someone was faster then him. Sisco who was late to the fray joined and pounced on the clone telling Sonic to spindash. Sonic agreed and did the spindashed but the clone only kicked Sonic away and threw Sisco from his back. The clone then spindashed Sonic but with greater force knocking the hedgehog into a tree. Sisco then slammed the clone into a tree. It didn't flinch but insted grabbed Sisco's tail and threw him away from him but Sisco grabbed the clone's head and threw the clone to the ground. Strangely, the clone made a very eerie grin that frightened Sisco but he got up and let the clone stand up. Sonic who came to his senses got up and was shocked to what was happening at the moment. The scars that the clone had gotten wasn't real, it was a fake layer of skin and fur that showed aqua colored fur from the inside of the ripped up blue skin. Eggman was surprised at this and Rentaru told him that it was a surprise from him to the doctor and Sonic. The clone then made a loud sound that messed up the frequency of the television and camera causing them to not show what was happening afterwards. After that was in place, the clone made a strange aura that burned the blue skin off completely and his eyes were a frightenly bright green and this was his true form. Sisco, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic were shocked at this form that they never saw before. The clone did nothing but grin eerily with his eyes wide open. The freedom fighters could do nothing to stop the clone it was too fast. Sonic thought about it and they need to work together to defeat his faker. I worked but it only made the clone retreat afterwards for a recharge. Sonic felt tired and weak from the long fight as did Knuckles and Sisco. Nothing much happened afterwards but things sure quieted down after that fierce battle. Still More To Come...